This invention describes a process for applying non-destructive cyclical mechanical stress to planar items in order to simulate the effects of cyclical thermal stresses. A method for assessing and comparing thermal and mechanical stresses is also described, so that key process parameters (pressure, cycles) can be defined for any planar item. The objective of this invention is to accelerate latent defects, so that they can be screened early in the manufacturing process. This leads to higher reliability and lower costs.
Prior art describes other methods of simulating thermal stress with mechanical stress. However, those other methods cannot be used on delicate planar electronic components because they either contaminate the test piece or damage it with excessive contact force. This invention solves these shortcomings by not contaminating the test piece and not touching the test-piece's delicate top and bottom central regions.